


Eating

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: "«Mangiare non è solo riempire lo stomaco, è aprire la mente alla conversazione, alla conoscenza degli altri, aprire la propria anima agli altri, bisogna assaporare il proprio essere e quello di chi ci circonda come si dovrebbe assaporare ogni singolo boccone di cibo. Sentirne il profumo, degustarne il sapore, il palato è un fine osservatore, e non inganna come gli occhi, Will»"Continuo di "Dreaming" che a sua volta è il continuo di "Waiting".





	Eating

**Note** : è un continuo di “[Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233347)” che a sua volta è una specie di continuo di “[Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845831)”.

 

I due piatti citati da Hannibal sono rispettivamente “Fichi arrosto con formaggio di capra” ( _Figues rôties au fromage de chèvre_ ) e “Filetto mignon in sfoglia” ( _Filet mignon feuilleté_ ), vi assicuro che sono buonissimi, poi se li prepara il dottor Lecter… magari non con i suoi “ingredienti” XD

 

Bon appétit! :D

 

 

**Eating**

 

Baltimora, Maryland, alcuni giorni prima

 

_"Non riesco a sopportare quelli che non prendono seriamente il cibo"_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

C’era qualcosa di affascinante in quei giorni che Hannibal Lecter dedicava a quella _caccia_ , era come un rito che lo immergeva nella parte più ancestrale di se stesso, quella parte così oscura eppure così luminosa ai suoi occhi.

Quella parte che componeva pur sempre il suo stesso essere, perché in lui non esistevano Male e Bene, non esisteva la luce e il buio, erano soltanto delle convenzioni date dall’uomo stesso per spiegare quel frammento di noi che non ci piaceva e che ritenevamo responsabile di azioni empie.

Lui, però, era ben consapevole di essere soltanto Hannibal Lecter, psichiatra che un tempo esercitava con successo la professione medica, amante dell’Arte, dell’Opera e del Bello e cultore della buona Cucina, soprattutto la _sua_.

Era un’arte che prendeva molto sul serio perché richiedeva molta maestria, era come essere in una sala operatoria e incidere centimetro dopo centimetro, asportare, tagliare ancora e cucire, tutto con precisione chirurgica e passione.

Le stesse che metteva nel preparare i suoi piatti, e sapeva che c’era del fascino anche nel coltello che affondava nella carne, quando scivolava lento era come accarezzare la pelle di un’amante, e mentre la lama spariva in quel rosso così vivo, il profumo si sprigionava e lui non poteva far altro che chiudere gli occhi e inspirare a fondo l’odore della vita che se ne andava.

E sorrideva. Sorrideva ogni volta.

Quella volta aveva scelto gli _ingredienti_ con cura, con moltissima cura, si era assicurato che fossero di primissima qualità, perché il cibo era una cosa seria per lui, e lo sarebbe diventata anche per _loro_ , le sue _pietanze_ sarebbero diventate fidati compagni che scaldavano l’animo delle persone che avrebbe avuto per quella cena.

E avrebbero dovuto essergli grati per la scelta che aveva fatto, per la decisione che aveva preso di renderli parti importanti della sua _opera_ , ne sarebbero stati felici perché sapevano che la loro esistenza si sarebbe legata per sempre a quell’uomo e a quella donna che più di ogni altra cosa voleva come sue _prede_.

E avrebbe atteso il momento migliore per renderli immortali con la sua _arte_.

 

 

 

Baltimora, Maryland

 

_La cucina è diventata un'arte, una scienza nobile; i cuochi sono dei gentiluomini._

_(Robert Burton)_

 

Hannibal Lecter impugnava la lama in modo molto deciso, affondava nel frutto con molta facilità, lasciando tagli piuttosto precisi e puliti.

Nell’osservare i suoi movimenti così curati e ricercati, si poteva affermare quasi con assoluta certezza che fosse piuttosto sensuale. Molti lo avrebbero definito addirittura erotico.

Persino Alana Bloom non poteva fare a meno di scrutare con attenzione ogni movimento del dottor Lecter, come se fosse un pendolo che con le sue oscillazioni avrebbe indotto un’ipnosi, e guardarlo mentre cucinava, era come entrare in una specie di trance ipnotica: era difficile distogliere lo sguardo.

Will Graham l’aveva baciata, e Hannibal non seppe dire con certezza quali fossero le emozioni riguardanti la donna che in quel momento si agitavano nel suo petto che all’apparenza sembrava così calmo e rilassato.

Sicuramente era la cucina a renderlo così in quiete, sentire quegli aromi pervadergli ogni senso e il riflesso dei suoi occhi sull’affilata lama, lo fece sorridere, un sorriso disteso, _aromatico_ come il cibo che aveva tra le mani.

Stringere quel coltello lo faceva sentire in pace col mondo, come se avesse un potere enorme tra le dita e allo stesso tempo non fosse nulla in confronto alla complessità di quell’arte così enigmatica e multiforme.

Tutte quelle pietanze sembravano quasi lo specchio del suo essere, in un semplice piatto si poteva vedere tutta la raffinatezza delle mani che lo avevano composto, quei profumi così intensi raccontavano della sua intelligenza e della sua grazia.

Alana Bloom avrebbe affermato, con estrema certezza e semplicità, che Hannibal Lecter fosse uno degli ultimi gentiluomini rimasti su questo pianeta.

Al pensiero le sue labbra si stirarono in un ampio sorriso che cercò di nascondere dietro alla colonna conica contenente la fresca birra chiara che il dottore le aveva offerto, ancora quasi del tutto piena: le piaceva sorseggiarla lentamente per gustare ogni singolo aroma che le sarebbe esploso in bocca.

«Sono divertente mentre cucino?» non aveva neppure alzato lo sguardo verso di lei quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole, divertito anch’egli, mentre sminuzzava con maestria del profumato rosmarino.

«Assolutamente no. Stavo solo pensando che probabilmente sei l’ultimo gentiluomo esistente» questa volta sollevò il viso e la guardò, regalandogli uno di quei meravigliosi sorrisi che l’avevano incantata fin da quando era il suo mentore alla Johns Hopkins.

«Quando invito delle persone a cena, è mia premura trattarle con il massimo rispetto e con tutta l’educazione possibile» le rispose fissandola con uno strano luccichio negli occhi mentre le dita andarono a stringere con maggiore forza il coltello.

_L’ha baciata._

_Will è innamorato di lei._

_“L’amore è così fuggevole che spesso ci inganna facendoci vedere sentimenti dove in realtà ci sono solo senso di colpa e gratitudine. Restituire un dono con un altro dono.”_

«Dov’è Will?»

La pianta aromatica finemente tritata sul tagliere, fu spinta dalla mano destra di Lecter in un piccolo recipiente in cui aveva lasciato del formaggio di capra semi stagionato a riposare, in quel modo avrebbero potuto prendere l’uno l’aroma dell’altro, il profumo che emanavano entrambi era inebriante, ed era come una calda carezza che ti faceva compagnia nella cucina così pulita e ordinata. _Che ti raccontava di Hannibal Lecter._

Avrebbe voluto afferrare l’aroma di Alana e piantarlo dentro di sé nella speranza che Will Graham si fosse fatto prendere da lui, all’improvviso e con impeto.

«Arriverà presto» il dottore si concesse una breve pausa, prese il calice di vino e bevve una generosa sorsata, non prima di aver brindato con Alana alzando di qualche centimetro il vetro e non prima di averne inspirato ogni screziatura aromatica, immaginando per un attimo le mani che avevano colto quell’uva e quel legno che aveva accolto quel prezioso liquido per lungo tempo. «Molto presto.»

 

 

Wolf Trap, Virginia, qualche giorno prima e Baltimora, Maryland, stesso giorno

 

_Sì, le tue tenerezze sono più dolci del vino. Per la fragranza sono inebrianti i tuoi profumi, profumo olezzante è il tuo nome, per questo le giovinette ti amano. Attirami dietro a te, corriamo!_

_M'introduca il re nelle sue stanze: gioiremo e ci rallegreremo per te, ricorderemo le tue tenerezze più del vino._

_(Cantico dei cantici)_

 

Will Graham era seduto nella sua cucina a leggere il giornale appena preso in giardino, almeno cercava di leggerlo, perché la sua mente quella mattina era altrove, e non aveva nemmeno bisogno di domandarsi dove fosse perché temeva e conosceva quella risposta.

Stava lì, con la sola compagnia dei suoi cani che lo guardavano allegri e festosi. Erano sempre così quando vedevano il loro padrone e amico in quei momenti di serena e apparente lucidità.

A volte si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita se fosse rimasto in qualche sperduto porto o semplicemente si fosse dedicato alla riparazione di barche.

Di sicuro nella sua vita non ci sarebbe stata Alana Bloom.

_Non ci sarebbe stato neppure Hannibal Lecter a penetrarti l’anima così a fondo._

L’aveva baciata, e forse ne era innamorato, ma c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, sentiva come un vuoto nel petto, una crepa profonda che neppure il bel viso di Alana era in grado di riempire.

_Non mentire a te stesso, Will, soltanto Hannibal è in grado di prenderti il cuore dal petto e farlo suo. Ed è quello che vuoi, ammettilo._

C’era qualcosa nel dottor Lecter che lo spingeva ad avvicinarsi e a permettergli di fare altrettanto, con maggiore intimità di quanto sarebbe mai stato capace di fare lui stesso.

Ed era un’emozione che lo spaventava e irretiva al contempo.

Aveva sognato le labbra di Lecter sulle sue che gli avevano donato un bacio di sangue disgustoso e desiderato, la sua lingua che gli aveva bruciato la pelle, poteva sentirne ancora il tocco nonostante fosse stato tutto frutto della sua mente che non faceva altro che mostrargli incubi.

Gli aveva strappato il cuore e lo aveva stretto tra le dita ancora pulsante.

All’improvviso ricevette una chiamata di Jack e uscì da casa, ma nemmeno l’aria gelida riusciva a rinfrescare il suo cervello che ardeva sempre di più, mandò giù un paio di pillole, più per abitudine che per il loro reale effetto benefico che in ogni caso non avevano. Non più ormai.

Sentì una musica ovattata, qualcuno stava eseguendo magistralmente Chopin – o almeno gli sembrava Chopin – e seppe che _lui_ era lì, quando la sua testa smetteva di muoversi, sapeva che il motivo era soltanto perché _lui_ gli era vicino.

«Mi sono permesso di venirti a prendere, Will. Spero che questa intrusione non ti sia di disturbo» voleva dirgli che non gli serviva il suo permesso per andargli vicino, che per nessun motivo gli sarebbe dispiaciuta la sua presenza, che vedere i suoi occhi dissipava gli incubi che aveva. Voleva dirgli tutte quelle cose, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio e si limitò a sorridergli e a salire sulla sua macchina senza dire una parola.

Passarono gran parte del viaggio in silenzio, con gli occhi del tutto fissi sulla strada, senza mai sfiorare lo sguardo dell’altro.

Chopin ancora risuonava all’interno della macchina e poco prima dell’arrivo, Will si voltò verso Hannibal e lo osservò per qualche secondo prima di rompere quel silenzio irreale seppur piacevole.

«Dov’è esattamente che stiamo andando?»

«Non lo so» rispose asciutto il dottor Lecter senza volgere lo sguardo verso di lui, imperscrutabile e impassibile come sempre. Con lui la sua empatia non esisteva, era come cercare di guardare al di là di uno specchio e finire per vedere solo se stessi.

E nei suoi occhi, Will vedeva soltanto il suo riflesso, nudo, fatto a pezzi e rimesso in ordine.

«Che significa non lo sai? Sei partito da Baltimora per venirmi a prendere e poi portarmi nuovamente a Baltimora.» stavolta Hannibal voltò appena il viso verso di lui, «Non era più semplice se venivo da solo?» e gli sorrise.

«È stato Jack a dirmi di venirti a prendere. È preoccupato per te.»

«Talmente preoccupato che manda te.»

«Sono il tuo terapeuta.»

«Ciò non implica l’essere il mio autista.»

La macchina si fermò e anche la musica cessò di suonare nell’abitacolo e la mente di Will riprese a fiammeggiare nonostante la vicinanza del dottor Lecter, nonostante tutti quei vecchi edifici in arenaria gli donavano una certa quiete.

Faceva freddo a Baltimora, faceva freddo dentro di lui, dove i suoi demoni emettevano un consistente vapore di ghiaccio che si trasformava man mano in denso sangue, se osservava bene, poteva vedere Garrett Jacob Hobbs sorridere mentre si scaldava le mani.

«Ti ha chiamato per portarmi a casa tua?» chiese Will mentre guardava l’elegante palazzo dov’erano situati l’appartamento e lo studio del dottor Lecter.

«No. Assolutamente no. Né tu né io abbiamo fatto colazione, e non intendo rinunciare a questa buona abitudine» e Will avrebbe rinunciato ad essere messo a nudo da Lecter? La sua testa bruciava, bruciava, o forse era quella vicinanza a bruciargli il corpo?

«Come sai che non ho fatto colazione?»

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e ispirò profondamente per catturare ogni singolo aroma nell’aria, poi lo guardò e gli disse: «Hai l’odore di chi non ha mangiato ancora nulla.»

Will Graham non aggiunse nient’altro, entrò nella casa seguendo i passi eleganti di Hannibal, là dove i suoi demoni smettevano di correre e gli camminavano accanto lentamente; forse, un giorno, tra quelle mura, sarebbero scomparsi per sempre, distrutti dallo sguardo di Hannibal Lecter.

_O forse sarebbe diventato lui il tuo demone._

 

 

Baltimora, Maryland

_Non si dovrebbe mai mangiare troppo quando si ha l'anima sottosopra. Perché causa vertigini romantiche, slanci macabri, disperazioni liriche._

_(Amélie Nothomb)_

Will era arrivato in ritardo e sapeva che le scuse non sarebbero bastate con Hannibal, lui che era così – _dannatamente_ – garbato e un cultore della cortesia ogni oltre limite, non avrebbe di certo perdonato quella mancanza di educazione.

Non aveva creduto minimamente alle rassicurazioni del dottore e lo guardava come se si aspettasse di essere divorato da un momento all’altro, mentre Lecter non faceva altro che sorridergli, a lui e ad Alana, ma quello che rivolgeva alla dottoressa Bloom era un sorriso diverso.

_Perché la guarda in quel modo? Perché quel sorriso?_

_“Ammettilo che hai sempre pensato che tra i due ci fosse una qualche relazione.”_

_Stai zitto!_

«Cosa stiamo per mangiare?» chiese Alana dopo che Hannibal l’aveva fatta accomodare spostandole la sedia e dopo essere ricomparso dalla cucina con tre deliziosi e profumati piatti di fine ceramica bianca.

« _Figues rôties au fromage de chèvre_.»

«Sembrano deliziosi, un giorno o l’altro dovrai svelarmi i tuoi segreti» la dottoressa Bloom alzò il calice di vino per brindare alla straordinaria bravura di Lecter che aveva di nuovo uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

_Sì, dovresti proprio svelarle i tuoi segreti, svelarli ad entrambi._

«Un cuoco potrà sempre stupire i suoi commensali se non rivela in alcun modo i suoi segreti, dove risiederebbe il piacere della scoperta, altrimenti?»

Hannibal Lecter a quelle parole si trovò a fissare Will che non seppe sostenere a lungo quello sguardo.

Era un mondo da scoprire per lui? Un tesoro da trovare nella sua testa?

L’aveva baciata, aveva baciato la donna che gli sedeva di fronte ed era corso da Hannibal a riferirgli cosa avesse fatto e di quanto fosse stato stupido.

Il dottore aveva finito per concordare con lui.

Allora perché si era sentito così tremendamente bene? Come se in quel frangente null’altro fosse esistito?

Non lo sapeva, e neppure Lecter era stato in grado di dargli una risposta, ma lui avrebbe dovuto! Sapeva sempre ogni cosa.

E avrebbe dovuto dirgli che cosa non andava nella sua testa.

Catturava mostri, entrava nella loro pelle, ma a quale prezzo? In quei momenti ogni fibra del suo essere tremava, sentiva il cuore accelerare e battere forte nel petto fino a fargli male e la testa bruciava sempre di più. Sapeva che presto quel suo “dono”, come lo chiamavano gli altri, lo avrebbe inghiottito in un profondo abisso senza mai più risputarlo fuori, e lì avrebbe concluso la sua esistenza, in un luogo al di là dello spazio e del tempo destinato ai pazzi come lui, a quelli che assorbivano ogni emozione fino ad esplodere.

Perché Hannibal o Alana o Jack o qualcun altro non gli dicevano semplicemente cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?

«Sai, Will, ai tempi della Johns Hopkins pensavano che io e Alana avessimo una relazione» parlò Lecter dopo aver assaporato un boccone della pietanza, il gusto del miele gli era semplicemente esploso in bocca contrastato dall’amaro rilasciato dal rosmarino, era davvero un piatto che esaltava ogni singolo sapore, ma riusciva al contempo a lasciarti sul palato una miriade di sfumature.

_Cosa stai cercando di fare, dottore, renderlo geloso? Farlo esplodere? Cosa?_

Hannibal Lecter sorrise guardando prima Alana e poi Will che non sapeva a quale gioco stesse giocando, ma di sicuro non gli piaceva.

Soprattutto perché una sensazione di gelosia gli strinse lo stomaco e bevve tutto il vino nel bicchiere per cercare di liberarsi da quell’oppressione che non desiderava affatto. Non aveva alcun senso essere geloso.

_Soprattutto, Will, chi dei due è l’oggetto della tua gelosia?_

Aveva baciato Alana.

Hannibal lo aveva baciato e gli aveva stretto il cuore tra le dita.

_È stato un sogno, Will, soltanto un sogno, e non importa che tu desideri che divenga reale, rimarrà sempre un sogno._

«Sì, ma si sbagliavano» s’intromise Alana.

«Certo che si sbagliavano, come si sbaglia il nostro Will, anche lui pensa che noi due abbiamo una relazione, e volevo rassicurarlo. Non preoccuparti, Will, puoi continuare a baciarla senza problemi.»

«Will!» Alana si voltò verso di lui per guardarlo, sbalordita da ciò che aveva appena detto il dottor Lecter. «Gliel’hai detto?» chiese confusa, come aveva potuto correre da Hannibal e dirglielo?

«È il mio terapeuta, avevo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno. Qual è il problema?»

«È una cosa privata, ne avresti potuto parlare con me» replicò Alana sconcertata, perché glielo aveva detto?

Will parve notare quella strana espressione sul volto della donna e non sapeva come interpretarla – _o non volevi?_ –, buttò giù un altro bicchiere di vino che Hannibal aveva provveduto a riempire, ma quella sensazione continuava a rimanere lì, a fissarlo con occhi così simili a quelli di Lecter.

Hannibal continuava a sorridere, quello stesso e strano ghigno che faceva sempre quando una _preda_ finiva tra le sue mani senza avere speranza alcuna e la rendeva _speciale_ , speciale ai suoi occhi, al suo palato e al palato dei suoi commensali.

«Perché no? Non volevi che lo sapesse forse perché è vero che avete una relazione!» non si era reso conto di aver urlato, ma se anche se ne fosse accorto, non gli sarebbe importato. Dio, come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido?

Adesso gli era chiaro il motivo per il quale lo aveva respinto, non era la sua mente il problema, non era il suo essere _pazzo_ , lei e Hannibal avevano una relazione: Alana voleva soltanto baciare il dottor Lecter e lui aveva il suo cuore.

Era così chiaro e, Dio, a guardarli erano così perfetti insieme, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima, lui che sapeva osservare a fondo ogni cosa.

«Hannibal, non stare muto, digli qualcosa anche tu. Non abbiamo una relazione, Will.»

«Certo che non abbiamo una relazione, Will, è un pensiero che non deve neppure sfiorare la tua mente.»

«Io… io dovrei andare un attimo in bagno» si alzò di scatto non riuscendo a guardare nessuno dei due e uscì dalla sala mentre Hannibal sorseggiava quello straordinario vino che si era fatto arrivare dalla Francia, lentamente, come se volesse tornare, non solo con la mente, in quel meraviglioso paese che lo aveva formato in molte delle sue _arti_.

Alana Bloom lo fissava e i suoi occhi gli stavano dicendo chiaramente che avrebbe dovuto seguirlo e parlargli. Non avrebbe mai potuto negarsi ad una richiesta di una donna.

 

Will era in piedi davanti allo specchio, ma non riusciva a guardare l’immagine di se stesso, aveva le mani a coprirgli il volto e l’acqua scendeva adagio tra le sue dita, lo scroscio proveniente dal rubinetto attutiva ogni altro rumore, per quello non sentì la porta aprirsi e non si accorse che Hannibal era entrato.

«Non mi hai mai raccontato i tuoi sogni, Will» il dottore avvicinò le mani alle sue, stringendole con forza, voleva lasciargli dei segni che gli avrebbero parlato a lungo di lui, accostò la bocca al suo collo affondando i denti nella carne, in quel modo avrebbe voluto che si fosse ricordato di lui, del suo tocco, della sua bocca. Del suo riuscire a penetrarlo così a fondo e turbarlo.

«Non sono venuto a cena per farmi nuovamente psicoanalizzare, dottore. Per quello ci sono le sedute se non sbaglio» Will non riuscì a dirgli nient’altro, non riusciva neppure a scostarlo da sé, dal suo corpo, perché il desiderio di sentire il suo calore era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Cenare con qualcuno, Will, è come una lunga, piacevole e aromatica seduta di analisi» e non si era scostato nemmeno quando la sua lingua umida aveva percorso lenta il suo collo, poteva sentirne il respiro al sapore del miele. «S’impara molto da ciò che dicono le persone quando le loro menti vengono aperte da un po’ di generoso vino» non si mosse neppure quando le dita del dottore si posarono sul suo petto e scesero lente, troppo lente «Il modo in cui una persona tiene le posate, si porta le pietanze alla bocca o assapora, racconta molto della persona, si possono persino scoprire i più intimi segreti, Will», fin quando non arrivarono alla sua cintura e lì rimasero immobili.

«E cosa dicono di me tutte queste cose?» come immobile era Will.

Alana era seduta ancora in sala, aspettando che i due uomini fossero tornati, si sentiva come un terzo incomodo, non come se fosse la persona in più in compagnia di una coppia, ma semplicemente come se tra quei discorsi lei non c’entrasse nulla, come se fosse un centro tavola da esibire in un tavolo colmo di squisite pietanze profumate e dall’aspetto delizioso. E nessuno avrebbe mai notato quel piccolo decoro nel mezzo.

«Afferri il coltello come se avessi solo quello per cacciare in una foresta silenziosa e deserta, una caccia brutale, troppo brutale, senza sapere come catturarne la bellezza, e ne hai paura, come se potesse farti del male, o, cosa ben peggiore, come se potesse fare del male agli altri» continuò Hannibal con quella sua voce carezzevole che sapeva gelarlo e infiammarlo al contempo. Era la sua unica fonte di calma e l’unica cosa che più delle altre lo rendeva irrequieto. «Sei insicuro, Will, hai molte paure e debolezze, e non ti fermi a riflettere che sei tu che lo tieni stretto, sei tu che hai il potere» lui non aveva un bel niente, era Lecter quello con il potere, era il dottore quello che aveva il coltello tra le dita e avrebbe potuto infilarlo nella sua carne in ogni momento e lui non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire, perché quegli occhi erano il suo desiderio e il suo tormento ai quali non avrebbe saputo rinunciare mai.

«Mangiare non è solo riempire lo stomaco, è aprire la mente alla conversazione, alla conoscenza degli altri, aprire la propria anima agli altri, bisogna assaporare il proprio essere e quello di chi ci circonda come si dovrebbe assaporare ogni singolo boccone di cibo. Sentirne il profumo, degustarne il sapore, il palato è un fine osservatore, e non inganna come gli occhi, Will» le mani di Hannibal si mossero di nuovo, Will sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse per fare, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di fermarlo.

Non aveva la forza di bloccare l’altra mano che gli aveva afferrato la fronte e lo aveva spinto con forza a reclinare la testa, a permettere che il dottor Lecter assaporasse meglio il gusto della sua gola.

«Non ho una relazione con Alana, Will» fu un attimo e Hannibal era già uscito dal bagno, lasciandolo solo con se stesso e con quei tormenti che gli stavano bruciando di nuovo la testa.

_Con quei tocchi_.

Will Graham avrebbe sentito il sapore e l’odore di Hannibal Lecter sul suo corpo per molto tempo e non avrebbe permesso a nulla di strapparglielo di dosso.

 

Alana e Will erano rimasti in silenzio guardandosi a malapena, mentre Hannibal era andato in cucina a prendere un’altra pietanza di cui si poteva sentire il profumo persino da lì.

Will aveva lo stomaco ormai chiuso, ma continuava a mangiare perché Hannibal avrebbe pensato fosse molto scortese da parte sua, quel cibo era buono, come ogni cosa preparata dalle mani del dottore, ma non riusciva a distinguere altro sapore se non quello di Hannibal stesso, quell’aroma che gli si era attaccato addosso e gli bruciava la pelle.

«Anche questo ha un aspetto delizioso, cos’è?» chiese Alana quando vide Hannibal tornare con tre piatti colmi, interrompendo quel silenzio che era diventato insopportabile.

« _Filet mignon feuilleté_.»

L’aspetto della carne era così delizioso, così rosato che solo a guardarlo veniva l’acquolina in bocca, ed Alana era sempre così ben disposta alla cucina di Hannibal, sapeva che ogni cosa sarebbe stata squisita ed era un piacere per ogni senso sentire quei profumi e assaporare quegli aromi.

«Ho scelto personalmente l’animale migliore dell’allevamento per questo piatto.»

_Aveva corso, eccome se aveva corso, tra gli alberi guardandosi indietro spesso per controllare quanto fossi distante, cadeva e si rialzava, si tagliava con i rami, ma tu sapevi che era del tutto inutile affrettare i tuoi passi perché avevi calcolato con assoluta precisione il momento in cui sarebbe crollato a terra e sarebbe stato completamente tuo._

_Tra le dita ancora scintillava l’ago della siringa che avevi usato, infilata in un punto in cui quel liquido non avrebbe rovinato la carne._

_E poi era successo: era crollato sul terreno, avevi la tua preda a pochi passi e potevi finalmente assaporare quell’aroma che soltanto con la caccia avresti potuto sentire._

_L’odore della morte, della vita che si perdeva._

_L’odore di quella carne che presto avresti stretto tra le dita, tagliata e preparata per quell’occasione speciale che attendevi da tempo._

«Oh, Hannibal, riusciresti a trasformare in un piatto eccezionale persino la neve che cade su Baltimora.»

«Se è pulita, ci si potrebbe fare un delizioso sorbetto, effettivamente.»

Will non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quei due che erano così in simbiosi che sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque negare che avessero un qualche tipo di legame, e lui non era dell’umore adatto per provare a smentire quella sensazione che gli parlava dal fondo dell’anima.

La sua testa aveva ripreso a bruciare in quel bagno e non avrebbe avuto la forza per contrastare nessun pensiero, tantomeno quel desiderio che gli veniva da dentro.

«Un giorno di questi dovresti portarmi in questi allevamenti dove ti _rifornisci_ » fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, la meno stupida che gli era venuta in mente prima di decidersi ad alzarsi e lasciarli soli alla loro dannata cena e al loro dannato cibo.

Hannibal lo fissò per un attimo con uno strano sguardo, i suoi occhi sembravano _folli_ , sembravano stranamente… _eccitati_ , la sua bocca era immobile, così come le sue mani che stringevano tese le posate.

«Molto volentieri, Will, sarà un vero piacere mostrarti la _mia_ materia prima» e Will non seppe far altro che sorridergli, mentre anche le labbra di Hannibal si curvavano appena, quanto bastava per renderlo ancora più inquieto e _impaziente_.

Fu Alana, però, che prima di arrivare all’ultima _dolce_ portata decise di andarsene con una scusa, quella sensazione di essere di troppo non era svanita per tutta la cena e aveva come l’impressione che quei due avessero alcune cose da chiarire, senza di lei.

Così uscì, lasciandoli da soli a scrutarsi l’un l’altro.

E rimasero immobili per interminabili minuti, nel silenzio di quella stanza così piena di aromi diversi e intensi, ma Will sapeva di volere soltanto un profumo addosso, sentiva quel morso bruciargli dentro.

Un profumo che Hannibal, fermo sulla sua sedia con il bicchiere stretto tra le dita, non era intenzionato a dargli. Non in quel momento.

Non finché non fosse stato Will a supplicarlo e Lecter sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto, e come se l’avrebbe fatto.

Hannibal Lecter rimase immobile e attese.

 

 

 

 


End file.
